


Kiss me slowly

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, bit angsty, kara thinks she is worth loving, lena is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Lena is upset and Kara is there to comfort her.Kiss me slowly by parachute inspired this.





	Kiss me slowly

Lena is used to being lonely.

She's used to the ever present feeling of having no one, of being afraid of never having anyone. She doesn't possess this feeling without good reason, her family are considered murderous, xenophobic lunatics. Her name doesn't allow for friends. Her mother had drilled it into Lena that she would never be loved, that no one could ever love her if she was a Luthor. Lena had given up on love, on ever finding someone who she could trust and love. 

Except maybe Kara , her own personal physical form of happiness.

Kara Danvers is one person you could never imagine befriending a Luthor. She is full of hope and A positivity so great it draws you into its warmth. She was well liked and deserved, so happy that you couldn't be unhappy around her. She had defended Lena when everyone else had left her in the dust. She didn't see the Luthor, she saw Lena.

It's no secret the CEO had captured feelings for the bubbling reporter. Her immediate trust and caring nature gave Lena the sense of something she hadn't known, family. These feelings didn't falter as Kara had admitted to being the city's greatest hero, Lena had always knew. Not that she minded, Kara had made a point to prove her to be unlike her family, and even trusted her enough to tell her. 

It was very late into the night, the city had lightened up like stars. Lena had walked out to her balcony, wine glass in hand steadily becoming emptied by the brunette. She had lost count on the drinks she had in order to become numb. To desperately lose her pain in the liquid.

Whether it was to celebrate her mother's recent capture or to lose the crippling feeling of her isolation, Lena was drinking. 

Her eyes scanned over the city below, listening to the faint sounds of the city. She tried shrugging her feelings by pouring another glass.

 

And that's how Lena's hero found her, staring into the city lights with a glass of wine. 

The hero landed softly on the balcony, careful to alert the other of her arrival. She should back cautiously, unclear if company was wanted. Lena looked up at the blonde, seeing her hesitance, and then moved over to make room for her. Kara sat down next to her friend, both creating a calming silence in the background sound of the city. 

"You caught her," Lena managed softly, it wasn't a question yet a statement. 

"Yeah we did," Kara spoke, voice soft enough to keep the intimate atmosphere.

"You know after all her tormenting, I expected to feel different," The soft statement was paired with a bitter chuckle," I thought her capture would bring me some form of happiness."

"What did it bring you?" Kara questioned, moving closer towards the CEO. 

"It just reminded me how alone I really am," Lena felt the words brace Kara, her face twisting in mixtures of understanding and sadness.

Kara slipped an arm around Lena, comforting the girl while tensing in search of her boundaries. She was eased as Lena leaned her head against her shoulder.

"She and Lionel used to have arguments over me. She tried so desperately to convince him to leave me," her voice trailing off as she remembered the night she came to the Luthor household.

//

Lena tightened her grip closer to her teddy as she listened to Lillian's screaming. Her powerful voice escaping the confines on the wall as it made her way to Lena's ears.

"Lionel I don't want this bastard child tarnishing our family" Her voice echoing with hate and venom.

"Lillian she will stay here and that is final," Lionel argued back.

" I don't want your mistake running around for me to look at Lionel!" Her voice rising with anger that made Lena whimper.

His voice tried hushing her as if to calm her down. 

Lillian threw open the door harshly, eyes spotting the small child. 

"You will never be a Luthor," She hissed as she made her way past.

Lionel came towards her, a sad and sympathetic expression taking place on his face.

"She is wrong Lena," his hand coming up to rest on her shoulder," you will do great things one day."

//

Lena's voice emitted a painful sound as she continued," She told me I'd never be worth loving, that I was destined to be alone."

 

Kara tightened her grip, as if to cure her of her pain.

"She's wrong Lena ," Kara drew in a breath to control her emotions," You are worth loving."

Lena turned her head towards the woman, her blue eyes reflecting the city light. Emotions buried in them so desperately begging Lena to believe her. Lena inhaled softly, relishing in the comforting scent of her friend.

Friends, that's what they were.

She had to remind herself of this because Kara was too close. The closer her body came the more Lena was urged to let go, to close the gap separating them.

 

Although Lena knew if she fell, she could get hurt. The pain would be worse than anything she'd known. Nothing would be easy. She had lost everyone she had ever cared about, Lionel, her mother, even Lex had left her.

Although you can never prepare for such a loss, but as Kara is leaning closer, Lena forgets the risk.

She's absorbed in everything Kara. Her strong grip reminding Lena that she isn't alone, her scent that is so uniquely her, and her eyes that hold so much depth that Lena wants to know.

Kara feels like home in a way that wasn't hers. Her home was cold, distant, and a place she she loathed. This home was warm and comforting, it was safe. 

Kara was inching closer although Lena was getting further away in her thoughts. 

"What if I fall," Lena whispered, so quiet only Kara could hear.

 

She was scared to lose her. Lena had lost everyone, but to lose this bubbling reporter? This could lead to Lena's destruction. 

"I'll catch you," Kara let out, voice wavering with so much determination," always."

Lena made the plunge.

"Kiss me," Lena breathed out, letting out a noise as they joined their lips.

Kara kissed her soft but firmly, putting all her emotions in it. She was trying to get Lena to believe, believe she wouldn't leave, believe she was worth loving.

Lena felt tears come out at the prospect the woman who had given her hope, a family, and so much comfort, could want this too. That she could want Lena.

Kara moved closer, her fingers leaving a warm trail across Lena's jaw. Lena relaxed deeper into the kiss and into Kara's warmth.

Their kiss didn't last very long, but it expressed everything they couldn't say.

"Lena Luthor, you are worth loving," Kara said, her voice light, as if she was floating.

Lena had found a new home.


End file.
